


Amalgamate Compromise

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan makes good on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgamate Compromise

It was early morning. Osi had spent two weeks alone in his hotel room. He desperately wanted that accursed Jedi to come back and provide decent company and emotional support. He had wanted that a week ago too. Now he was just filled with anger and impatience.  
He rolled over on the bed and groaned, bemused by his situation. Although his wound had mostly healed, his right side continued to throb and ache slightly.  
The tap tap tap of the keypad echoed behind the door.  
The Phindian’s eyes shot wide and he growled as the door creaked open, weak hall light spilling into the dingy room.  
The Jedi stepped forward and dropped his rain soaked robe on the counter. He slowly approached the bed and sat neatly on the edge. Sobeck rolled back over and refused to look at him. Obi-wan sighed. He could sense the alien’s seething rage.  
He leaned over and cautiously moved his palm in a soothing motion across Osi’s shoulder. He smiled warmly as the Phindian stilled then leaned back into his touch.

“I found us a ship. If we hurry, I can get you safely aboard.”  
——  
Osi blinked as the sunlight poured in through the open cargo bay doors. He wandered a few paces from the ship and sighed, breathing in the warm, clean air and enjoying the feeling of earth beneath his claws.  
He looked back at Obi-wan and smiled faintly. The human had fulfilled his promise and brought the alien back to his homeworld.

“I have another surprise for you.” The Jedi said as he led Osi towards a beaten pathway. They walked quickly, Kenobi almost running to keep up with the Phindian’s long strides.  
Twenty minutes had passed and they reached their destination. There, nestled in the jungle’s embrace, was a large two story house.

“It wasn’t easy you know, finding a house this large for a decent price. But I did have to take your *ahem* size into account.”

Osi frowned at him. Still, it was nice to finally go through a door where he didn’t have to duck. The interior was pleasant. It had cream coloured walls and was already fully furnished. The alien smiled. It would make a fine home in time.  
He sat down in the living room and made himself comfortable. meanwhile, Obi-wan wandered into the kitchen and set the kettle going. He looked out the window and inspected the garden. He planned to grow red grain to sell in the nearby village.  
The kettle whistled.  
He dropped in the tea bags and waited, searching the cupboards for a suitable pair of cups. Unfortunately, all the cups he had managed to procure had cracks and chips etched into the ceramic. He sighed, chose two of the best looking ones and placed them on a tray.  
——  
“I always wanted to settle down after the war was over, but taking a Jedi for a mate is not what I expected.”

“Not all of life’s plans proceed in the way we want them to.”

Osi snorted.

“Don’t you dare use that cryptic Jedi bantha shit on me today. All this is your fault, you know.”

“My fault!? How, pray tell, is this my fault?” The Jedi rolled his eyes. Just his luck to fall in love with a stubborn and ornery bastard.

“If that bratty padawan of yours hadn’t almost killed me, I wouldn’t have been fired and we never would’ve met on the hell of a planet you call Coruscant. If it wasn’t for you Jedi, I would have stayed in Shæda and married my lovers. I’ve been gone for so long, I must be dead to them.” The Phindian stared down into his cup. He missed Ridian and Shāni terribly but maybe it was better just to move on.

Obi-wan leaned in close and entwined his fingers with Osi’s.

“I know you’re dealing with a lot and I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but I have a confession to make.”  
Osi tilted his head and bared his teeth. The human was not improving the mood.

“What have you do you know about the imfamous Moralo Eval?”

The alien raised one eyebrow ridge.

“Only that he was from the south and that he killed his mother when he was a child. What does this have to do with anything?”

“Well, you see, I was following a lead and the trail led me to his place of residence. He ended up rescuing me as I rescued you, and I want to return my debt with a favour.“

Osi glowered at him.

“Is this why you have the scent of another Phindian all over you?!“He growled, suspicions of his lover’s infidelity confirmed.  
Obi-wan shifted back. He had no idea of the Phindian ability to pick up such faint smells.  
The Jedi breathed in and out slowly.

"Osi please, just listen to me. He needs us. He needs a return to his people and to be looked after by someone who cares about him.”

Sobeck’s breath hitched in his throat at the use of his first name. He was deeply hurt by the knowledge of being cheated on and he already carried some resentment for this Moralo person, but he would accept his fate. He had been broken before but maybe he could fix himself with his new life path.


End file.
